


I’ve never stopped watching you

by ScriptaManent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Canon Compliant, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Olympics, opposite teams, rivals in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/ScriptaManent
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi meet again after years, and this time, they’re on opposite sides of the net. Chapter 402 spoilers.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 25
Kudos: 205





	I’ve never stopped watching you

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 402  
> You can't tell me this didn't happen.
> 
> Inspired by [this tweet!](https://twitter.com/oikawaluvbot/status/1284888715555266560?s=20)

The atmosphere is tense in the locker room, and silence reigns supreme. Sat on a bench, Kageyama sends a wary glance toward Hinata, squinting his eyes, a frown upon his face.

“Hey, you’re not gonna throw up, right?”

“It’s been _years_!” Hinata pouts. “I’m over this!”

A smile stretches his lips, though, and his eyes are shining with determination. This is _the Olympics_ . He made it there – to the top of the world. _They_ made it there. His heart is beating like a furious beast, it’s probably going to fly out of his chest.

Iwaizumi steps in, he too is wearing the team’s colours. He’s a part of the team as much as his players. He claps his hands together, catching everyone’s attention. There’s a fierce smile on his face that sets fire to the players’ spirits, one that is more passionate than they’ve ever seen.

He’s the same age as them, they’re all young athletes, but they listen to him without a second thought.

“Is everybody okay?” he asks, as he always does before a match.

They all cheer as one, and their voices probably carry through the stadium.

“Today, we’re facing Argentina,” Iwaizumi continues. “I’m counting on you all to kick their asses. Don’t go easy on them.”

His eyes linger on Hinata’s face, then on Ushijima’s and Kageyama’s.

“ _He_ ’s gonna be there, right?” Hinata voices, the same flame blazing in his eyes. He can’t wait, he’s nearly bouncing on place, his fingers digging into his thighs to keep him still.

For all response, Iwaizumi’s grin widens.

“Kageyama?” he calls when everybody is heading out of the room. “You think you can do this?”

The other considers him a second, then he nods firmly. “I’m not scared of Oikawa-san anymore.”

“Good,” Iwaizumi beams, clapping his hand on Kageyama’s back and pushing him toward the exit. “I’ll treat you all to ramen when we win!” he shouts around as soon as they make their way to the court.

On the other side of the room, another voice echoes, unmistakable. “ _Cuento con vosotros!_ ”

For a second, Iwaizumi’s heart skips a beat, and they’re alone in the stadium as their eyes meet. Dressed in blue from head to toe, Oikawa winks at his best friend, a predator’s grin on his lips.

“ _I’m gonna defeat you, Iwa-chan. All of you. Just you watch.”_

The other smirks back. “ _You wish, Shittykawa._ ”

The pride that radiates from Iwaizumi has many sources, but they all balance out pretty well. They’ve made it, all of them. The Japanese national team, Iwaizumi, Hinata, Kageyama, Ushijima, and Oikawa. Oikawa has made it too. He’s given it all, he’s worked his fingers to the bones and he’s made it as far as the geniuses, to the stage at the top of the world. Iwaizumi couldn’t be more proud of him.

The whistle blows, and of course Oikawa is the first one to serve on the enemy’s side. His eyes cross the court for an instant, and he smirks at Iwaizumi, winking right before he throws the ball in the air. He may be a nobody to the world, the Japanese team knows what he’s made of. He’s part of the monster generation, too, only he is the forgotten one.

Oikawa Tooru, the setter for the Argentina volleyball team. Don’t you dare forget his name.

The ball crashes against Sakusa’s forearms and flies up in the air. When the point is scored, Iwaizumi is thriving, and he loves the defiant light that shines in Oikawa’s eyes. The setter raises a finger in the air.

“ _I’m doing this again, next time.”_

Iwaizumi grins back at him. “ _I know._ ”

The two teams exchange balls, the rallies go on forever. It’s not time to call a time-out yet, they’re pro-athletes, they have an almost inhuman endurance. They _are_ monsters, after all.

One full rotation goes by, and Oikawa’s turn comes again. He’s got a smile at the corner of his lips, and this time he winks at Iwaizumi before the whistle blows.

The Japanese trainer is pretty sure the camera caught this, and he grits his teeth for good measure. He can’t help the fierce blush he can feel creeping up his face, though, but he’s grinning like a mad man. He’s not even sure what team he’s rooting for, all he wants is to feel Oikawa’s attention on him. All he wants is to challenge him, to show him how strong his players are. All he wants is to tease him, to kiss him.

Nobody can tell whether he’s more angry or happy, not even he.

He can hear his phone buzzing on the bench every few seconds with the flow of messages coming from their former Aoba Johsai teammates. They’re live-commenting the match.

 _They_ are rooting for their captain, as the Argentinian flags on their cheeks attest. Iwaizumi’s nickname has been changed to “Traitor” in the group chat, but he doesn’t mind. He knows they’re at least half joking. He’s pretty sure Hanamaki has cut him out of his will, though, but since the guy is unemployed, it doesn’t make that much of a difference.

When eventually Argentina scores the last point, Iwaizumi lets out a defeated sigh, but there’s a smile on his face. That’s Oikawa Tooru, for you.

Iwaizumi catches him looking his way one more time.

“ _I’ll win the next one,_ ” Iwaizumi assures in their silent conversation.

“ _How will you? I’ll win all of them,_ ” Oikawa’s fierce smile taunts him.

They both crack a genuine smile before Oikawa is tackled by his teammates and Iwaizumi gathers his team. Kageyama looks more pumped than low, contrary to what Iwaizumi had expected. He’s even grinning, and so is Hinata by his side.

“Oikawa-san!” the small one calls out, and once again, he draws all the stadium’s attention, spectators and teammates and opponents alike. “We’ll win, next time!”

Oikawa laughs and puts a hand on his hip, lifting his chin. “If you win, I’ll treat you all to dinner!”

Iwaizumi doesn’t miss the way Oikawa glances his way. In front of him, it seems like Hinata is ready to play another full match.

The two teams occupy opposite wings of the building, and yet they find a way to cross path again. They barely exchange a look, but Iwaizumi’s hand slams on Oikawa’s chest as he walks past him. The contact lasts until they’re too far away from each other to keep touching.

“ _See how far I’ve come?_ ” Oikawa’s grin tells, even though Iwaizumi can’t see it.

“ _I’ve never stopped watching you_ ,” Iwaizumi replies, and somehow, he knows that Oikawa has heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey if you liked this you can find me on [Twitter (@AngstWeaver)](https://twitter.com/AngstWeaver). I post random headcanons and RT fanarts and talk about my fics in progress.  
> Also I'm waiting for someone to organise an Olympics themed Haikyuu zine because I absolutely need one 😭


End file.
